Anna Luna
Anna Luna is an afternoon Philippine soap opera starring Margarita Fuentes which aired on ABS-CBN from November 27, 1989 to September 30, 1994, and on RPN from October 3, 1994 to September 29, 1995, it was the longest Philippine drama series. This drama series made a comeback the glory days of Philippine drama, and was become a contemporary for some other drama series like Mara Clara, Agila and Valiente. Synopsis Anna Luna was the first of many teleseryes that ABS-CBN launched in the 90s. The producers used unknown actors in the beginning because of a limited budget. The network was not optimistic about the show’s success. but it became a commercial and critical hit, and the plot was stretched to prolong the show. It was about the struggle of Anna Luna (played by Margarita Fuentes) and her mother (Beverly Vergel) to be reunited after a tragedy separated them. Plot Separated from her mother after an accident at sea, Annaluna is forced to live in the city with her estranged grandmother, Dona Martina Dominguez. Anna Luna is unwanted in the Dominguez mansion. To the old woman, she is a constant reminder of her daughter's disobedience by marrying a poor man. To a greedy aunt and an irksome cousin, she is a threat to the inheritance.http://web.archive.org/web/19970616222552/http://www.abs-cbn.com/cabsat/shows.html Cast Main Cast * Margarita Fuentes as Anna Luna D. Tecson (later Corpuz) * Ricky Belmonte† as Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz * Melissa Mendez as Emily Dominguez-Tecson / Pilar Supporting Cast * Suzanne Gonzales as Elvira * Charmi Benavidez as Mrs. Claire Corpuz * Em-Em Mabanglo as Macy * Joanne Miller as Eunice Corpuz * Wilma dela Rosa as Aleli Corpuz * Lorraine Schuck as Sis. Lourdes Dominguez * Dennis Baltazar as Erwin Dominguez * Hugo Linsangan as Joey * Michael Locsin * Harvey Gomez * Beverly Vergel * Gloria "Mona Lisa" Yatco as Doña Martina Dominguez * Metring David† as Yaya Cita * Vangie Labanan as Tarsing * Ronnie Lazaro as Pinong * Errol Dionisio * Sylvia Sanchez * Tita de Villa * Jessa Zaragosa Controversy In 1994, Jose Mari Gonzales, the president of RPN by that time was accused by ABS-CBN of copyright infringement on this soap opera. He believed that Anna Luna was an intellectual property of Zenaida O. Soriano, wife of director Gil Soriano, who directed Anna Liza, aired on GMA. He also believed that ABS-CBN only acquire Soriano to line produce the soap. However, RPN continued to air Anna Luna, with a new title Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna?: Ikalawang Aklat (English title: Until when, Anna Luna?: Second Book) to become part of network's relaunch on October 3, 1994. The series ended on September 29, 1995 after a year of broadcast on RPN, and of almost 6 years on the air. 'Remake' In 2014, sequestered TV network IBC remade Anna Luna after the rights of the said drama series was bought from its original director, Zenaida O. Soriano. Abby Bautista played the lead role. Award *1990 PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best New TV Personality) - Margarita Fuentes References See also * List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN * List of programs aired by ABS-CBN * List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN * List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Philippine drama Category:1989 Philippine television series debuts Category:1995 Philippine television series endings Category:1980s Philippine television series Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:Philippine television program stubs